A Change In History
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: What if France won the French and Indian War and the Treaty of Paris never came about? America and Canada centric. History change! Read and Review. Formerly called 'Childhood'.
1. Finding America

****

Summary: The story of America and Canada's childhood.

Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Q: Why did the chicken cross the road? A: Cause I don't own Hetalia.

It was just another day for England; France had called him up and asked him to go out. Not as a date, France had put it "I'm bored, L'Angleterre, even though I still hate you, I have to do something to keep me occupied.." England really couldn't decline the offer, even though he didn't like the Frenchman, he was rather bored himself.

Right now, he was finishing up paper work for the day. The sizable pile of papers looked a like a whole two months worth if he never did any of it when it actually needed done. Thank god he did do it on time or else every month or two the pile would be like this, or much greater. Glancing at the clock he decided it was time to put down the pen, he had started working around four that morning and now it was nearing eight o'clock.

Around nine was the time he would make his morning walks and then would get done around then thirty, sometimes eleven depending on how good he was feeling (or how rainy it was). England slipped on his jacket, incase it decided to rain, and headed out the door. Thankfully it wasn't raining that morning; it was actually sunny and warm. England slipped off his jacket and tied it around his waist and begun his walk.

As England made his way through the town he passed by a park that had multiple kids playing with each other and/or with their respectable parents. He smiled as he watched the kids play, though the frown quickly turned into a frown. He had thought about having someone around to help him occupy the house, it often got quite lonely being by himself all the time, he loved peace; don't get him wrong on that but someone else around would be nice.

Yes, France did come around often but he was more of a nuisance than company. England snorted; obviously today was different, time he was going to be around him out of his own free will. England just hoped France wouldn't get on his nerves too much…

England's cell phone rung in his pants pocket, playing his national anthem respectively. He quickly pulled it out and answered it without looking at who it was. "Ello?"

"Ahhh~ L'Angleterre! You answered me! I thought I would 'ave to call a bunch of times! I'm ready to hang out! I'm so bored! I'll be by soon to pick you up." England sighed "I'm currently taking a walk, France. I'm no where near my house."

"Ah~, do not worry, L'Angleterre. I shall find you!" With that France hung up. England pocketed his phone. He didn't wonder how France was going to know exactly where he was, he always did. No matter where anyone was at or what they was doing, France would find them, especially him. England wouldn't be too surprised if France secretly put a tracking devise in his food or something.

France did find England in less than three minutes from the phone call. England didn't bother to ask how he found him so quickly anymore, nor did he complain, he just didn't want to know anymore. England regretted accepting France's offer; right now they were in some sort of stream digging around for their fishing poles. Yes, they had gone fishing, though he couldn't remember who had suggested it in the first place. England didn't think that it was too bad of an idea until France tied to make a suggestive move on England, which made the Englishman jump, effectively dropping his pole into the stream and then hitting France who also dropped his pole.

They two stared at the poles as they sunk into the water. France glanced wearily at England who just stared blankly before bursting out laughing, effectively scaring the Frenchman. France smiled and started to roll up his pants legs and sleeves then begun to search through the water. England stopped laughing and decided to help look.

Now it was getting boring, they had been searching for hours, it was nearing five. For now they decided to try to catch fish with their hands.

A while ago Finland had come around and started whining about something, his village being burned down. France and England tried to act interested, but in all reality, they didn't care.

"Come one...at least hear me out…its horrible!" France sighed "Come on, Finland. What the heck happened?" England looked up with a bored expression "Did you trip again?"

"No! W-well…"Finland wailed then paused " I built a villa in America with Sweden and then the Netherlands just took it away!" He cried. France picked up the fish he caught with his hands "Well, that kinda sucks. Yea, it does." England and France smirked 'Either way, it will be mine.'

"That's not all of it! Some mysterious boy comes out every once in a while. He's not from the nearby village, and it takes a day to get to the second closest town. I can't stop worrying about what will happen to him if he were found by the Netherlands."

England raised one of his large eyebrows "A boy? He just wonders out into the prairie all by himself?" Finland nodded "Yes! That's why Sweden and I were so confused."

"Hey!" France shouted as he dropped his fish "One second, he came to you and Sweden, right?" Finland nodded again "Yes. He was pretty cute." "T-Then maybe he's one of us?" France exclaimed. Finland's eyes widened "I guess that's a possibility."

"One of our comrades, in the New World? Which means…!" Then all three nations said in unison "Our little brother?" England and France blinked then grabbed each others throat, England exclaimed "What the hell? He's obviously my brother!" "He's defiantly my brother!" France argued.

So England, France and Finland went out and searched for the kid. Finally they found him, England stared determinedly at the kid "Hey Finland, is that the kid?" Finland smiled "Y-yes, that's him." England grinned "I knew it! I get the feeling he's one of us! Look at him France. His hair resembles mine. He's related to me without a doubt." France came up beside England "Non, he looks like me! Look at his eyebrows! Just like mine! Take a closer look. He's clearly my brother."

Finland nodded "H-Hey, what part of him resembles me?" Both nations backed up and England spoke hurriedly "W-Well, resemblance doesn't really mean much!" France nodded "Right! Its more about how much you love him!" Finland just stared.

The nations decided to call it a day and come back later. England changed out of his clothes and into his bed clothes before climbing into bed. He decided instead of sleeping, he would get next days paperwork done so he could visit the kid early. And that's just what he did.

The next day England went back to the prairie "Ha!Ha!Ha! I'm a busy man, but I sacrificed some sleep to come see you. You better be thankful." Little America looked up from his spot in the grass and smiled "Wow, you came to see me? Awesome!" England paused "W-What's with you? Aren't you gonna run?"

Little America shook his little head "No, I'm fine. I've learned a lot about myself over the past few days." England nodded "I-I see…Well…I'm glad to meet you, too. You grow up pretty fast, don't you?" England stood up and pointed at Little America "All right, then I'll get straight to the point! From this day on you are my little brother!"

Little America nodded "Okay. Then can I call you "Bro"?" England blinked, shocked. Him? 'Bro'? 'He's…willing to call me 'Bro'…?" England rubbed the tear from his eyes "Nah, you can just call me England. That's good enough for me." American nodded sadly "O-Okay."

The next day (for some reason) England and France are sitting in the back of a hay wagon arguing. "America is _my_ younger brother!" England exclaimed. France crossed his arms "Come on, England. Quit joking around. He's _my_ brother."

**- At England's Kings palace…? -**

"See? The nobility in my country agree with me that America is my brother, stupid." England countered. "Uh no? The nobility in my country has been telling me that he's my brother for at least a hundred years, fuzzybrow! "

**- For some reason they are in Austria's place (and whoever is standing beside of him) -**

England and France are now choking each other in Austria's house. England screamed "He's _my _brother!" Finally Austria screamed "Quit fighting in my house!"

France and England were fighting over the New Land while the War of the Austrian Succession and Seven Years' War was taking place. England, who simply wanted to punch France, kept on siding with Frances enemies.

America started shaking at the scary sight of France and England. England sighed "We are getting nowhere at this rate. Let's just ask him for his opinion." He suggested, as much as he hated to say this, it was better than fighting and making absolutely no progress. France beamed "That's fine with me! What you just said was apart of my calculation, if I might add."

For some reason, something came over England "Now…come, come, come…! Let's open the mysterious gate together, shall we…?" America burst out crying scaring him and France as well. "C-cut it out, England! You're making me wanna cry too!"

France held out a plate of French food gently waving his hand at America to come towards him. "Come one, come this way! You can have fabulous French food on your plate every single day!" America stopped crying and stared at the plate of food. England frowned "Dammit, he's going for that trick!" England knew he didn't have anything better to offer and his heart sunk

"Well…I knew this from the start. Of course I did…" Little America caught a glimpse of a emoing England caught his eye. He calmly walked up to him and put one of his small hands on England's shoulder. England looked up as Little America spoke. "Is everything okay?" France blinked, stunned. "Hey, I just got rejected."

And just like that England was able to fend off France and become the boys brother. England looked down in his arms to see America fast asleep in his arms. But still, he was going to be his legal guardian, it was quite a responsibility for him. He would have to provide him with a better life, as well as protect him, he needed to take this seriously.

England looked out into the prairie. 'I'm sure many troubles and obstacles await him, and when there will be a time when the vast, plentiful land will cause him trouble…For now on, I need to support him too.' He didn't have any money thanks to France, but somehow he would make it through this.

American suddenly woke up, jumped down from the surprised Englishman and ran off. But suddenly came across a bull(?) Buffalo (?). England's eyes widened "Stop! That thing is ferocious! Don't go over there it's dangerous! I'm coming to save-" Next thing England knew Little America was swinging the thing around in circles, laughing. England began to wonder if the kid could very well be capable of living on his own.

England sighed, no matter…he was still young and needed some protection, and he was the one with the responsibility to give it! No matter what, he would look after Little America.

Once America was done swinging the thing around he picked the kid up and smiled.

"Come on, America. Time to go home."

****

Okay…so I pretty much used all the lines from the anime…so sue me. I swear these two will be the only chapters like that. _The rest will be purely made by me! _With some actual history in it of course, or else, its kinda pointless, non? Before the fishing scene, is what I made up. I don't really know why the two are catching fish togeather. Do I want to know? After America with the bull thing scene and 'capable of living on own' I made up too.

The chapter will be around 1,000 - 2,000 words long each, depending on what exactly is going on in the chapter. But they, normally will be around that. Review please!

Next chapter: America will go to England's house!


	2. The First Day part 1 Bad Food

**I don't own Hetalia! Or Band-Aids!  
**

England stopped in front of his house and put America down. The little boy looked up at England's huge house with wide eyes. "Wow, ith so bwig!" He exclaimed. England smiled and opened the door "You can go in if you like." America took a small step forward before fully entering into the house. He looked up and saw the large stairway spiraling up to the top. America walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked up.

"Wow, ith goes soooo high!" England chuckled. "You're room is up there, you want to go see it?" The little nation beamed, nodded and began climbing the stairs. He could fit his whole body onto one stair and it was going rather slow so England picked the nation up and took him to the second floor.

England stopped at the third door, put America down and opened the door. The little nation's eyes widened as he saw a good sized bed, some stuffed animals here and there, also a desk with paper and writing utensils. "Wow! Thanks, Br- England!" America said as he ran into the room plopping down onto the bed. The little nation hadn't had a nice soft bed before, it felt great!

England watched as America snuggled into his soft bed, he smiled softly. "I'm going down to fix dinner, alright? You can stay up here and play if you want to." America nodded, jumped down from his bed and ran to the toy box digging through it. England turned and went to the kitchen wondering what to make for the kids first real meal.

America dug through the toy box till he found a large bag of…colored things. He picked up the bag, set it down on the floor and plopped down in front of it. He reached in and pulled out a odd blue shape, it had four round things on the top of it. He set it down and got out a yellow one of the same shape, except this one had three. America looked at the blue thing then the yellow, he turned over the yellow thing and saw some holes on the bottom, he looked at the blue thing, it was the same shape…It was time to test out what he was thinking.

America put the yellow thing on top of the blue and it clicked together. America sat back and blinked, so…they all went together? He picked out another one and put it on the yellow one, it clicked into place. America smiled, completely fascinated with this, it was so cool! America started pulling the colored things out and connecting them, until they were almost gone. He had made three towers almost taller than he was, just one more left...but he couldn't reach.

The little nation looked around and saw a small chair, he got up and pulled it close to the tower and stood up on it, on his tip toes trying to put the last one on. America leaned forward just a bit…more…more…more…click. America smiled as it made the clicking sound. He tried to push himself back but the chair started to tip, America paled; he was going to fall on his tower! He tired desperately to go back but the chair gave way then he, the chair and the tower came crashing down, America screamed.

England was almost done fixing dinner when he heard a thump and a scream. He quickly threw down his stirring spoon and ran upstairs into America's room. He found the smaller nation crying with a chair on top of him and blocks scattered everywhere. England walked over and took the chair off the nation and picked him up while rocking him back and forth. "Shhh, shhh, its all right, what happened?" He asked comfortingly. America sniffed and clutched into England's shirt. "I-I-I, w-w-as trying t-to…" He hiccupped "Trying to b-build, sniff, a tower out of the colored things…I sniff, sniff, couldn't reach the top to get the last one, sniff, on and I tried to use a chair to, sniff, get it on but, I fell and…sniff."

England looked at America and saw a small scratch on his cheek. He carried him to the bathroom and set him down on the sink before rummaging through the cabinet. He pulled out a box of Band-Aids® and stuck one on the little nation's cheek. America looked sheepishly up at England who was throwing the wrapper away. England turned to America, but he didn't look mad, he looked more…concerned. "Just, don't do that again, okay?" America nodded slowly as he was picked up by England. "It's time to eat." Ironical America's stomach growled making him grin and giggle. England smiled and took him down to the kitchen.

"Whats we have'n?" America asked as he sat down in a chair.

"It's 'what are we having.' And we are having fish finger with fries." England decided it would be good to have finger foods first, and then they will move on to forks when he is a bit older. America nodded and sung his feet back while humming and watching England work. The food was set in front of him and his stomach growled, he picked up the chicken but quickly threw it down holding his fingers. "Hot…" mumbled. England laughed "Yes, it's hot. You have to let it cool down." The little nation pouted "But I'm hungry!"

"Non, you are, America, not Hungary." A voice was heard and England groaned, he knew who that was. "Bonjour, les amis! Ah, you are gonna eat L'Angleterre's cooking, huh? Brave boy you have 'ere." He patted America on the head. "It's too bad really, he could have much better food here than…" He examined the food. "Fish fingers."

England frowned "We are taking the process slowly. He wouldn't be able to eat properly with a fork yet." France nodded. "Ah, oui, you are correct." England nodded "Now if you wouldn't mind, leave." America looked up at France then England, why did he have to leave? France gave a hurt expression and draped the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically "Oh, I'm so hurt!" America frowned then looked at England. "England, pwease can France stay and eat wit us?" England nearly fell out of his chair at this request. France grinned and bent down beside America tapping him on the head.

"At least someone here loves me, bon garcon. You couldn't possibly turn down your sons request could you?" England composed himself. "He is not my son." France frowned "Ouch. Poor la petite Amérique! I bet he's 'urt!" America looked at France. "Yea, I am hurt, see?" He pointed to the Band-Aid® on his face. France gasped and turned America's head to get a better look.

"What is the meaning of this? You're first day here and you've managed to scratch yourself up!" America giggled "I fell trying to make the tower high!" France looked at England who sighed and explained. "He was building with blocks and he couldn't reach high enough so he stood up on a chair and fell." France pulled the child into a tight embrace. "If you lived with me you would never have a scratch on you!" England growled "Well he doesn't so get out." France stood up and stuck his tongue out. "Fine, fine, if you insist! Au revoir!" France yelled as he left the house.

England sighed and then started to eat, with a fork mind you. America picked up a fry and took a bite. America almost gagged; it was the worst thing he had tasted! He stopped chewing and looked at his plate full of food; he had to eat all that…? He looked up at England who was happily eating, he didn't want to make England sad that he didn't like it…he quickly chewed the rest of it and swallowed it. It was awful, but he didn't want to hurt England…he took another bite, ugh.

England looked over at America who was finishing up his second fish finger. America looked up at England. "I'm full." Most of the food was gone except one fish and a few fries. England nodded "You can go outside and play if you want to, there's a swing on the tree in the backyard." America nodded and ran towards where he figured the door was.

He found it quite easily; he opened up the door and stepped outside. He reached down into his pants and pulled out the fish and fries. He had to put them somewhere…he found a spot where there was no grass and started to bury the food.

"It's horrible, non?" America jumped and turned around to see France standing right behind him. America looked down "Don't tell England, please don't." France shook his head, "I wasn't going to, but you do have to eat." America frowned. "But it's gross." France nodded and (out of nowhere) pulled out a bowl of something stringy. It smelled so good! America looked up at France then back down at the bowl. "Its Ramen, its good for not being French food." America took the bowl and stared at it.

"How do you eat it?" France snorted. "You eat it with a fork, silly boy." America stared at the metal pointy thing before him. He had never seen one before, it looked so weird! "Uh, I don't know how to use it." France sighed and picked up the fork. "You can just scoop it like this…"He demonstrated and pointed it at America's mouth. America opened his small mouth and shut it over the food. America's eyes widened as how good it tasted, the fork slid out and he chewed, Ahhh, good food…France smiled and handed the bowl to America. "If Iggy there finds you eating this tell him it was a 'snack' from France, L'accord?" America tilted his head, France smiled. "That means, okay?" America nodded and mumbled a think and started to eat. France laughed and quickly crept away.

America got done and stared sadly at the bowl; he could eat a lot more of the stuff…maybe he could ask Iggy to buy him some! America paused, no, he couldn't let England know that France gave him food. He took the bowl and hit it behind the outdoor trashcan, there, he won't find it. America smiled and ran over to the swing, he hopped up on it and sat there….now what?

**OoOoOoO**

**I'll write more later today =] I promise. Question: When should Canada come in? He probably wont be for a while...but I still need to know...I like to plan ahead =] If you have an ideas, anything you would like to see happen please let me know. Otherwise, some chapters might be really random.  
**


	3. First Day part 2 The Run Away

**Ah, I'm sooo sorry I said I would update soon, like yesterday, but I didn't get around to it! I did my loong list of chores and then got on and watched you tube videos, I like to favorite….anyway! Then I started working on it and…then I got a phone call and ended up talking half the night….So sorry! Forgive me? I would also like…no LOVE you all if you would review? Please? It's a true motivator, ya know? **

**Oo****I don't own Hetalia! Or Band-Aids!**

**OoOoO**

America climbed on the swing and sat there, now what? He looked down and wondered exactly how this thing called a swing worked. He leaned back a bit and the swing moved, he gripped the rope and steadied himself. Wait…He moved back a little again and he moved forwards a bit, he leaned forward and the swing started to rock back and forth. America beamed and started going back and forth repeatedly.

Soon he was going really fast back and forth, the wind blowing in his face felt so good! He felt like a bird! Finally he decided he had enough of this and wanted to do something else…but…he couldn't stop the swing. He tried tugging at the ropes but ended up going slightly sideways threatening to hit the tree to his left. He started to panic and ended up letting go of the ropes making him falls backwards plummeting to the ground.

America closed his eyes waiting for him to hit the ground bellow, the hit came but it wasn't hard and dirty, it was soft. He opened his eyes to see himself in England's arm, who in which was on the ground. America stared at England who was staring up at him.

"Are you alright?" England finally asked. America nodded slowly, England sat up and America fell into his lap. England ruffled the little boys hair, picked him up and put him on his feet. England looked over him to make sure he was okay but noticed something on his clothes. He picked a long string off of America's shirt, it looked like….

England looked up at America "Is this ramen?" America shifted his eyes. "No." England gave America a stern look. "Don't lie to me. Where did you get it?" American kicked his feet in the grass nervously. "No where." England sighed "You have to tell me, or else I'll have to punish you." Now America may be young and naïve but he knew what that word was. America shook his head, he couldn't tell!

England sighed "Go to your room and sit on your bed. Do not get up until I tell you to." America's eyes watered and walked to his room. It took a while to get up the stairs but he did it by himself. He sat on his bed for what seemed like forever, England was probably really mad at him now…Soon he started to hear yelling. America, of course was curious and walked to the door to hear better. England was yelling downstairs at someone, oh…someone else's voice….it was France!

America tried to understand what they were saying…

"Arthur, he said he didn't like it, he didn't even eat all of it! He dumped it in the backyard!" Arthur? Who was Arthur? Was that England's other name? "Well, Francis, that doesn't mean you just go and feel my child! I don't even believe you; he would have told me he didn't like it!"

"He didn't tell you because he was afraid of hurting your feelings, dumbass!" America winced as he realized they were fighting over him. He backed up and looked around, he defiantly didn't want to get yelled at…he looked out the window, he suddenly got an idea. He walked over to the window, carefully opened it up and wondered if he could safely climb down the tree, that was oh so conveniently beside his window. He figured he would be alright and started to climb onto the nearest branch

He had climbed trees before England found him, actually, that was where he slept! So he would be alright. He made it down safely to the ground, looking around to make sure no one had caught him, he ran off in a random direction.

Meanwhile, France and England were still arguing. "L'Angleterre, s'il vous plaît, déposez. Nous pouvons lui parler nous-mêmes." (England, please, just drop it. We can just ask him ourselves.) England sighed "I'm glad I took a French class because when you are under a lot of stress you don't talk a bit of English. Fine though, we will talk to him."

England led the way to America's room, he knocked on the door. "America?" He pushed open the door to see it unoccupied. England blinked, "America…?" France tapped England on the shoulder and pointed to the open window. England paled. America ran away. "Il a dû entendre nous combattre." (He must have heard us fighting). England sighed and rubbed his temples. This felt like an actual family, France and England were like the fighting parents and America like the scared naïve child.

England made a sharp turn towards the door and ran out, he slipped his jacked on and grabbed a couple of umbrellas. France calmly watched him rush around, he knew what England was doing but it was so odd to see him so worried like this. France opened the door as England rushed towards it; he followed him as the Englishman went out.

"L'Angleterre, you go to the east and I'll go west, usually that's where people run to." England nodded; he didn't ask questions, just turned to the direction he was supposed to go and ran off calling out America's name. France watched him till he was almost out of site. England really cared for the little guy…and as did he, so he needed to search as determinedly as England.

America plopped down on a random bench on the street…he was lost, his feet hurt and he was hungry. That day couldn't possibly get worse, suddenly the sky rumbled and rain started to pour down on the nations head. America jumped up and started to run blindly through the streets until his legs started to hurt more then bam; he ran into something.

America fell backwards onto the wet street. "You alright?" A man asked in a way he had never heard. America looked up to see a very large man with a long tan coat. "Y-yea." America finally answered. The other frowned "Well, you do not look alright, you look lost." America nodded slowly. The other man reached out a hand "You will get wet if you stay out here. You look pretty hungry too, I will treat you." America was hesitant but food sounded good right about now.

He put one of his small hands in the other mans large hand and stood up. They walked to a small restaurant just right now the street. The bigger man led America inside and a waiter came and seated them. "So, what do you like to eat? They have many things here." America looked at the menu given to him; he didn't know how to read. "I-I don't know what this says."

The man blinked but smiled a bit "How old are you?" America shrugged; he didn't know much about numbers. The man just smiled. "I see…well, most kids like pasta, da?" America looked up, "Is pasta like ramen?" "Da, except there is many different kinds and favors." A waitress came by and the man ordered their drinks and food. America: Fettuccini Alfredo and the man got cheese ravioli, both with waters.

As they waited the man decided to make conversation. "What is your name?" "America." The man suddenly looked very interested. "Where are your parents?" America shrugged, "England was fighting with France and it was my fault so I left." The man gave a sympathetic look, "Da, that happens. My name us Russia, or Ivan Braginski. Do you have a human name?" America shook his head "Nope." "Ivan is my human name" America gave him an odd look, "Like how England's other name is Arthur?"

"Da, thought you should base your name off of something you like."

"How did you come up with 'Ivan'?" America asked. "I doubt you have heard of 'Ivan the Terrible'?" America shook his head. "Da, did not think so, do not worry you will learn one day." America smiled. "Hopefully." Shortly after that their food was brought to them and they ate. As they finished up eating and Russia took out money for the bill America stated, "Alfred."

Russia looked up not expecting this. "What?" "Alfred." He repeated. "I love this stuff I ate, one part says "alfredo", just take off the 'o' and you get Alfred!" Russia smiled, he was such a smart boy, too bad he wasn't his…"Da, that is a good name for you." America (now named Alfred) nodded. "Well we should get you home now, da?" Alfred looked down "I'll get in trouble." "Well that would be better than getting kidnapped, da?" Alfred sighed "I don't know what the heck 'da' or 'kidnapped' means!"

Russia smiled, this kid was feisty. "Da, means yes in my country. Kidnapped means to be taken away or stolen and when that happens people don't let you go back home." Alfred's eyes widened "Y-You aren't going to kidnap me are you?" Russia smiled and shook his head. "Not unless you don't go back to England." Alfred sighed, "Fine…I'll go back." "Good, first, let's go get some ice cream, da?" Alfred didn't know what that was but it sound good.

He got a flavor called vanilla, and it was good! Though it was gone but the time he had gotten home. They were now in front of England's house; it didn't look like anyone was home, probably out looking for the missing little nation. Russia patted Alfred on the head. "Be good now, we will meet again when we are older. Listen to England and become very strong, da?" He handed Alfred's his umbrella (with his own countries flag embedded on it) and walked off. Before Russia was out of site Alfred yelled "Thank you!" America started to wonder how Russia knew where he lived, maybe he knew England?

It started to rain again some time later. He didn't want to go in the large house alone…plus the door handle wouldn't move. It seemed like forever to Alfred when he heard foot steps quickly approaching. He looked up to see who it was, but was yanked up and crushed up against someone. Alfred tried to look up, he saw England, though his hair was covering his eyes and he was shaking. Alfred whispered "England…?"

"Do…not…EVER! EVER! Do that again!" England yelled. America flinched at the harshness but yet lovingness of the voice. "Do you know how worried I was? No! Terrified?" Tears were dripping down England's face and tears were starting to form in Alfred's. "I'm sorry…" France came up a put a hand on England's shoulder. "Let's talk to him _calmly_, okay?" England didn't respond and put Alfred down. France looked at Alfred sternly, "Please, go to your room and stay there will we come up, we will be up shortly." Alfred nodded; France took the house keys and unlocked the door.

Alfred sat on his bed and decided to stay this time, soon England and France came into his room and sat on each side of him. Alfred looked down "I'm sorry…" France held up a hand. "Non, it is we who should be sorry; none of this is your fault. Though, you should have not run away, you scared both of us." Alfred looked down. "Don't do that again, okay?" Alfred nodded. "Good, I bet you are starving?" Alfred, this time shook his head. "No, someone took me to a place." Both France and England stared at him. France asked "Who?"

"He said his name was Russia or Ivan Braginski, he was so nice. We talked for a long time; he ordered me this yummy food! And went out and gave me ice cream! He also helped me figure out my human name!" Both England and Frances' face were in complete horror. England grabbed America's shoulders "He didn't hurt you did he?" Alfred smiled "Nope, he was nice."

France sighed in partial-relief; no doubt America told Russia who he was. "So what is your human name?" America beamed "Alfred!" England and France smiled who replied "How did you come up with that?" Alfred giggled, "I ate Alfredo, just take off the 'o'! You get Alfred!" France burst out laughing and England giggled. "You're such a silly boy."

**OoOoOoO**

**Erm yes, don't ask why Russia was in Arthur's country (that sounds awkward xD) he just was. I dunno if Russia ever came around during the finding of America...my mind is not remembering much history. Russia was around before America right? Yea...he had to be...Russia is older, right? Yea.  
**

**Little Alfred wants you to review =3 **


	4. A Visit

****

Authors note: I never knew there was a language called "Belarusian" Srsly? Yea. Weird, non? And how come if 'Canadian French' is so different from French then why can't you find it on a translator? Obviously its not so different or not commonly used…so stop messaging me telling me that there is a difference. Skip over it and read the translation beside of it or at the ending authors note. Or just stop reading this. No need to get upset, Kay? =]

I'm sorry if my updates aren't as frequent cause I have the flu right now and the computer isn't always accessible. Traslations I used from google and my own knowledge. Correct me if I am wrong on some things.

- 5 months later –

Alfred skipped a few feet in front of England as they went on their morning walk. The boy was actually pretty silent except for the humming, but that was tolerable, they had just got done eating a rather good breakfast. Every morning France would come over and fix them a breakfast, England did not mind. Once Alfred was older he would enroll him in a cooking class. For a short while, France would come over. Though he started to complain about how long it took him to from his house to England's.

This probably wasn't much, depending on where France was at the time. Alfred made the suggestion of France just staying to save him the money; of course France thought it was a great idea, though England did not. Once France had said he would make England pay for the trip and supplies, he reconsidered, considering he still didn't have any money yet.

France had also been tolerable, he would leave most of the day to do some paper work and 'hang out' with Prussia and Spain. One day, England noticed France had started to leave for longer periods of time, not that he minded but when he tried to ask about it France would say 'I'm a busy man.'

Finally France stopped coming all together. England had gotten a phone call saying he wouldn't be coming back; he was very busy with something and needed space to focus. England tried to ask what it was and maybe he could help, but was rudely hung up on.

Alfred had grown much during those couple of months; he looked more of a five year old than a three. "Is Brother France not coming back, Iggy?" England smiled "No, he's very busy right now." "He will visit us, right?" England grimaced, no doubt he would. "Yes, probably." Alfred grinned and ran around. England sighed, it wasn't he didn't like Alfred; he just could be so tiresome at times. "England!" America yelled and pulled his hand "Come play with me!"

England smiled and let himself be pulled towards the park He went right past the swings and do the slide; Alfred hadn't been on a swing since he had fallen off of it. Alfred climbed up the slides latter and sat down. He pushed himself off and when he came to the bottom he jumped, and ran towards a familiar black and white checkered ball.

"Do you know how to play, dad-England?"

England had started to notice that Alfred called him 'dad' once and a while, he didn't mind, he felt more like a father figure anyway. England nodded and picked up the ball, placed it between the goals, kicked it, it went flying into the goal. "Wow! You're amazing at…this game!" America cheered. England smiled, "It called soccer and I do have to admit, I am pretty good."

Alfred ran to get the ball; he brought it back and put it in the same spot at where England had put it. He kicked the ball hard, it went flying, bounced off the side of the goal and hit Alfred square in the face. Alfred stood there for a second before letting out a high pitched scream, falling to the ground and covering his face where it had been hit. England picked up Alfred and started to rock him back and forth in his arms. "Shh, its alright, Alfred." Alfred sniffed then glared down at the ball "It's stupid." England smiled and nodded, giving it a good kick and it few across the field. England learned to keep Band-aids in his pocket, Alfred always got hurt some way.

He took one out of his pocket and stuck it on his head, giving it a small kiss. "Better?" Alfred sniffed again and nodded. England smiled "Good, now, lets go get some ice cream, okay?" Alfred perked up at the mention of ice cream and started to bounce "Yea! Oh! I want vanilla!" England laughed and walked down to the ice cream stand.

Alfred jumped down and ran to the stand and looked up at the man. "I want a small vanilla ice cream cone please! Dad here would like strawberry!" England blinked, when did he tell Alfred what kind of ice cream he liked? He paid and Alfred began to skip back to the house merrily licking his ice cream cone. England was just about to ask how Alfred knew but said boy turned and simply stated, "France told me." He turned back around and continued to skip.

England rolled his eyes, of course France would tell him. He wouldn't be surprised if France hadn't told him the secrets to life that little boys are not supposed to know yet. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave Alfred with France when he had meetings with his boss. Speak of the devil, England wondered what the man was up to now a days. Looks like he had a phone call to make…no…a visit. Alfred did complain that he missed France.

OoOoOo

Alfred jumped up and down "We get to see mom today! We get to see mom today!" England sighed and repeated for the fifth time that morning, "France is not your-oh forget it…" Alfred apparently saw France as his motherly figure, France did tend to act as a girl at times but if he was dad and France was mom that would mean…oh lord no. No way in heck would that happen!

Alfred was nearly jumping as they got to the airport. Of course the checks took forever, finally after an hour of being thoroughly scanned, checked, patted down or whatever else you could think of…they were off. Alfred, of course wanted the window seat so he could look outside. England didn't object because he didn't want a fuss from the smaller nation right now.

"Dad, how long will it take to get to get to France's house?" England sighed, he had already been asked that more than three times. "An hour to get to his country and an hour to get to his house. Don't ask me again." Alfred nodded. Of course France did not know that they were coming to visit, hopefully the man was even there.

Once they landed they went through more scanning from the airport security and then went on their way. Once they had gotten outside it had started to storm, the rain started to pour and thunder cracked loudly causing Alfred to hold tightly onto England's hand. "It's alright, Alfred. Storms here are not as bad as in our country, okay?" Alfred gave a small nod and England waved down a taxi. Once they were in England simply told the French driver 'Bonnefoy' and the driver took off. He was very popular around in his country so it made him easy to find.

It took thirty minutes to get from the airport to France's house. From the airport to the residence was about an hour, but once England had said 'Bonnefoy' the cab driver drove like they were in some serious car race. They were lucky they didn't get caught! Maybe…no, the French were crazy, no respect.

Once they were out of the cab Alfred was bouncing with joy, he ran up to the large mansion type building and waited for his father to knock on the door. "Now Alfred, be on your best behavior. Don't let France influence you more than he already has." Alfred grinned. "Gottcha!"

England sighed and knocked on the door and waited. England then began to think why was he even checking up on him? He'll just use Alfred as an excuse. It was true, Alfred did once and a while whine about how he missed France (much to England's displeasure). The door then began to open a bit and a small boy that looked almost exactly like Alfred stood in front of them. The only difference was the boys purple-blue hue in his eyes and the long curly hair.

"You aren't France." Alfred stated bluntly, The boy just stared, "J-Je…"

"Mathieu, what are you-? Oh! L'Angleterre! Amérique! What brings you here?" France asked as he appeared behind the boy. Alfred smiled, "We missed you! So we came to visit! We would have called but England didn't want to." England inwardly face palmed and France raised an eyebrow and looked at England. "Is this true, L'Angleterre? You truly missed me?" England blushed and looked away. "Alfred's complains he doesn't see you anymore, so I figured a visit would be nice…for him."

France smiled, "How thoughtful! Please, come in~!" The curly haired boy moved out of the way so they could enter. Once in Alfred gave France a hug. France just laughed and took them to the seating area. France turned to the curly haired boy and said something in French.

"Mathieu, venir ici s'il vous plaît." The boy moved towards France.  
"Oui, papa?"  
"Donner des invités un peu de vin. Donner un peu de jus si Alfred."  
"Oui, mais pas l'Angleterre comme le thé? Peuple anglais, comme le mieux."  
"Oui, oui. Mais nous traitons nos invités très spéciaux ici."  
" Bon, papa."

The boy left. Out of what England knew they had spoken something about drinks. France sat back in his chair and smiled. "You are probably wondering who the le petit garçon mignon is, non?" Alfred perked up, "Yea! Why does he look so much like me?"

France smiled "I think its about time I told you about what I have been doing this past year." France paused as the boy brought in a tray of drinks. England took his wine and Alfred his juice box. "His name is Mathieu. One thing I have to point out now is that he knows no English." England nodded, "This is why I did not let you help. I mean no offence, I just wanted Mathieu to grow in French customs and those only. Well- till he grows up of course.

I found him in the new world wondering around like Alfred. At first I thought it was him till I started to ask him where England was and he gave me a weird look. Thought he was living in a more artic region with a abnormally small polar bear; the bears name is Kumajiro, though Mathieu can never remember that. Anyway, I found out he was one of us and made him apart of my colony." England hummed and Alfred stared at Mathieu, who was getting nervous because he kept hearing his name.

Soon the said small polar bear walked in (scaring Alfred) and climbed into Mathieu's lap. Alfred yelped, sat on England' lap and hugged him tightly around the waist, "Don't let the bear get me, dad!"

France smiled, "He calls you dad now?" England shrugged "He calls me that sometimes."

"Ah, but I took care of him too, so what would that make me? Big Brother France?" England paled, he knew what answer Alfred was gonna give. "Mom!" Alfred yelled. England nearly fell over and France just chuckled. "Well, I certainly did not think I would ever be called that. Anyway, back to what I was saying. I had already brought some French into your little colony but I didn't want that for mon Mathieu. I'm sorry."

"Y-You bâtard!" England cursed loudly. "You greedy, selfish bas-" England stopped his cursing rage once he caught site of the look France was giving him. It was a look that reminded him that kids were still in the room and right now both of the smaller nations were wide eyed. France spoke whispered something to Mathieu that made him nod and walk away. France turned to Alfred, "Why don't you go play?" Alfred looked hesitant but got up and ran after his look-a-like. Alfred found the boy and tapped him on the shoulder, Mathieu turned around "Oui?"

Alfred deadpanned, "Oh yea, you don't know English and I don't know French." Now this was a bummer, he couldn't communicate with the boy he was supposed to be playing with…so now what? Matthew shrugged and entered his room. Mathieu walked over to his desk and picked up something before speaking French into it. He brought it over to Alfred who just looked at it; the devise had a message on it, it said: _'It translates, we can talk this way. It's a hassle but its better than nothing, no?' _Alfred's eyes widened and grabbed it and spoke into it **'Wow! Awesome!' **

Alfred: **Bold  
**Mathieu: _Italics  
_

_"Yea, it is cool…so…what do you want to do?"_Alfred shrugged **"****I don't know, what do you French people play?" **Mathieu giggled _"How about go fish? It's something simple." _Alfred nodded and Mathieu went over to a shelf and got out a pack of cards and started to deal them out. After they played a few times (Alfred -2/ Mathieu-6) Alfred had learned that 'Aller du poisson!' meant 'Go fish!'. And they just held up a card to ask what it was so it was easy to play. Soon Mathieu and Alfred were laughing and having a great time.

They were until they heard a crash coming from the room England and France were in. Raised voices were heard, some in French some English, soon they could hear someone coming their way. An angry England came in a jerked Alfred up from his position on the floor, all his cards scattering across the floor as he was pulled out of the room. Mathieu blinked, he was rather confused, he got up and followed them. France yelled at England as he passed the Frenchman and headed towards the door.

Alfred had tears in his eyes and was also yelling franticly while England pulled them out the door and started to walk down the road. France growled as he slammed the door harshly and stopped away to his room. Mathieu stood there silently as he watched England and Alfred walk away. He was too afraid to ask France what that was about so he decided to go to his room for the time being.

As for Alfred, he was still being pulled along and getting tired of it. He yanked his hand out of England's grip and stopped. "What's going on?" He demanded. England had to be mad to just stomp out like that. England didn't reply. "England…what's going on?" England winced, when Alfred called him by his country name that must mean he was mad. He felt like a kid being scolded, "France and I just got into a argument. We won't be going back for a while, okay? I forbid you to even talk about France in my presence…understand?" Alfred's eyes widened and opened his mouth to say something but stopped and just nodded. "Good, now lets go home." They called a cab to take them to the airport and flew home. At first Alfred had missed Mathieu a lot, but as he arrived home he had forgotten all about him.

****

Translations:

****

Basic French that will be used, try to remember so I don't have to post this every time, takes a lot of the word count.

Mathieu: French for Matthew  
Non: No.  
Oui: Yes.  
Bon: Good.  
Mon: My  
S'il vous plait: Please.  
Le: Masculine for the.  
La: Feminine for the.  
l'Angleterre: England.  
Enfant: Child.  
Cher: Dear

oOooOooOo

****

Le petit garçon mignon (French): The small darling boy or the cute little boy.

****

The conversation France and Mathieu had (French):

"Yes, Dad? "  
"Give our guests a little wine. Give a little juice to Alfred. "  
"Yes, but doesn't England like tea? English people like it best. "  
"Yes, yes. But we treat our guests very special here."  
"Okay, Dad."

_(If you Google translate all that yourself, its gonna be confusing and will give you an exact translation…it wont make sense at all.)_

**Haha you just got a French lesson! And I just re-remembered everything! Squee! Review please!**


	5. Captured by France

****

You know, I noticed I haven't used England's real name yet. Sure I've mentioned it once or twice but I've only called him by his country, same with France. I thought about starting calling him 'Arthur' but I should just keep 'England' for consistency purpose, yea? Well last chapter we met….uh….Canada! Haha j/k, I love Canada. He will start appearing more often but he's not apart of our main focus just yet!

**One last thing, thank **_******Kaiamara **_**for helping me with my French conversatons in the last chapter! It is much appreciated! And that you for all that have favored, alerted and reviewed so far! I don't think my friends have actually read this yet. Psh! Well I don't care it will go on! Enjoy and Review…it will make me happy like this = :D el oh el! ha!**

**OoOoOoO**

It had been a few weeks since the incident in France, neither one of them would dare to bring it up. Oddly enough England had retreated to his room for the day, once and a while Alfred would hear sobs coming from his fathers room. England locked himself up for a week making Alfred to fend for himself. Food wise anyway, he learned to cook in that week, after using so many cook books he was actually pretty good for a six year old.

He had done chores like washing the dishes and sweeping the floors(it would have even make Russia proud). Finally, England came out of his room, once he had seen that he had neglected Alfred for a whole week he felt bad and promised to make it up to him by making him lunch.

Alfred grinned as he waited for his meal. England had stolen soup from France when they had been fighting, France must have been pretty mad not to notice. "Okay! Here it is!" England announced as he set a bowl down in front of Alfred. "I added some extra ingredients though." Alfred looked down at his soup wearily; it growled. England just smiled, "I have to go wash up, be right back!"

Alfred watched England leave, once out of sight and immediately started looking around. The soup was still growling, he knew soup was no supposed to many any noise except for 'slosh' and 'slurp'. A plant England had previously bought caught his eye, he walked over to it and dumped the soup into it, it started to hiss and wither down twice the size of what it was before. That would have been his stomach.

He ran back to his chair before England entered the room. England stared at Alfred who was sitting quietly (which was odd). "You finished it already? " Alfred nodded. "You want more?" Alfred quickly shook his head "No! That's alright! Can I just go outside and play?" England just nodded and Alfred shot up and ran out the door. He should have told his dad that it was alive and growling but…he would just think he was crazy.

The next day England was in the hospital. Alfred stared down at his father who was currently in a coma, now he felt bad…where was he gonna go? Alfred sat by his father for hours till there was a knock on the door. Alfred looked up to see France entering the room, Alfred looked back down at his spot on the floor completely ignoring the Frenchman.

"Alfred, would you like to stay with me till your papa gets better?" Alfred looked up and glared harshly at France. "No way. Dad hates you, you made him cry for a whole week!" France looked taken aback for a moment before straightening up and grabbing Alfred's arm. "Then I'll just have to kidnap you." Alfred's eyes widened, he remember when he was first taught that word, it meant he wasn't going to be able to go back to England!

Alfred started to struggled "No! No! No! No! No! I wont let you take me!" France frowned and picked up America and covered his mouth with his hand. "England is down right now and you can not defend yourself…so you're coming weather you want to or not." Alfred then bit down on France's hand effectively making his let go and soon Alfred started to scream. Coincidently Spain was passing through and heard all this, he saw the commotion, England was in the hospital, America was in France's arms screaming and France looked rather mad.

Spain sighed, France was trying to take America. He walked over and pulled Alfred easily from France's grip and smiled. "I will take care of him, England would not be happy with you if you kidnapped little America here." Alfred wiped away some tears falling from his eyes.

He shoved Spain away from him, he didn't want to go with this guy! He didn't even know who he was! Alfred began to struggle, "No! I HAVE to stay with England! I have to, I have to!" Spain, now frantic tried to calm the little nation down.

"America its okay! I wont hurt you, I will give you back to England once he get better, okay?" Alfred glared at Spain and bit down on his arm. Spain screamed and accidentally threw Alfred to the floor with a thud, said boy started to cry hysterically. France rubbed his temples, this was not going well. He slapped Spain for throwing Alfred and then picked up Alfred and gave him a harsh glare. "You WILL come with me, America. England is in no place to take care of you, is own cooking put him in the hospital-"

"No, it was yours!" Alfred yelled and France stopped. "What…? I do not cook for you anymore-" Alfred growled "No, when you both were fighting England stole your soup idiot! He ate some and now here he is!" Sure, that wasn't the whole truth but France didn't need to know this. France stuttered for a moment before looking downright confused.

"But me and Mathieu ate it a few days ago and we are fine." Alfred shifted "Well he added something but that doesn't take away from the fact that YOU made it." France looked appalled. "Unless you want me to start taking down your fathers precious land right now you have to come with me." Alfred opened his mouth to protest but France put a finger to his lips. "And no talking." Alfred jerked his head away and nodded.

France smiled and put Alfred down. "Good, now get your things." They had went back to England's house so Alfred could get some of his clothes and some belongings. It was obvious to Alfred that France was kidnapping him, he wasn't happy about it but if it kept England safe then so be it. He finished and headed down to the door where France was patiently waiting. "Ah~ Good, oui, now lets go." Alfred just walked to the car without a word, he glanced back at the house not knowing if he would see it again.

Once they had gotten to France, Alfred started to act up he wasn't going to admit it but he was down right scared. After much failed persuasion to get the little nation out of the car he got an idea. "Alfred, you said I was like your momma, so I will now speak as your momma. You have to listen to your parents, didn't England tell you that?" Alfred just nodded slowly. "Then get out here, now." France said rather calmingly.

Alfred bit his lip and started to get out. His words were being used against him… France took all of this things and put them in a pile in a empty room that he would have to call his. France said something about dinner in a hour but Alfred didn't care, so he started to unpack his things.

France finished up dinner "Mathieu! Alfred!" Only one boy came running into the kitchen. France sighed, "Mathieu, go get Alfred." He said slowly so the boy could understand him. He was starting to teach him English so he could communicate better. Mathieu nodded and went towards the direction of Alfred's room. Not long France heard screaming, he ran towards Alfred's room.

There he found Alfred on his bed with a stuffed bunny clutched tightly in his hands. "You. Do. Not. Touch. Mr. Bunny. You little French devil!" Mathieu's eyes started to weld up in tears and he took off running out of the room. France glared angrily at Alfred.

"Alfred, go apologize. Now." Alfred just glared back. "No, I won't! You are not my mom! England is my old parent and only he! You may have captured me for the time being but once England gets better he'll be back for me. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Alfred yelled. "All you French people are crazy!" Tears started spilling down Alfred's face. "I won't forgive you for making England cry for hours everyday for a week. Ever!" France stayed silent as Alfred ranted on, without a word France left closing the door gently behind him.

Alfred hadn't come out of his room for four days, France would leave a meal outside Alfred's door but when he came back it would still be there, cold, though the drink would be empty. Then he would take the tray away and leave him alone. Finally instead of wasting food he would just leave a drink, and it would be gone every time, but soon that stopped.

After half the second week ended France started to worry, was Alfred getting sick? He had to check on him, but still had the fear of being yelled at and hearing he was hated. He needed to get through that though…to check on Alfred. He twisted the doorknob and slowly pushed open the door. "Alfred?" He asked as he gave a small knock with one knuckle. No response. Typical. He pushed the door open all the way and looked inside. No one. He was gone.

France sighed and threw the door open and it hit the wall with loud bang. Mathieu came running so see what it was. "Papa? Wha' waz zat?" France sighed once again and turned to Mathieu. "It seems like out guest has run away." Mathieu frowned and looked concerned, "We haz to fin' him!" France gave the boy a curious look. "Why do you say that? I would think you would hate him for calling you those nasty things?"

Mathieu just smiled "'E iz may brothar, I 'ave to car for 'em, non?" France smiled, he was such a good kid. He ruffled the boys curly locks and put on his jacket. "Come on, lets go look for him."

****

OoOoOoO

Lol, I'm sorry for how Mathieu talks. He's just learning English so he can't really know how to say everything perfectly, non? Well yea. Okay I know this is not how it really goes…but to get it right I have to re-read some history and I don't want to do that right now. So for here on out I'm going through history fan based! xD It's much easier. Ah, I learned that I do not have to take foreign language when I got to college…but I will anyway. I might do that or a martial arts/yoga class…hopefully both….yea I know, I'm weird… (I will try to post again tomorrow, my flu is gone =]) Any questions just ask.

Review! Click da button!


	6. Going On Another 'Visit'

****

I had exactly 2,000 words on my last story.

Mathieu just smiled "'E iz may brothar, I 'ave to car for 'em, non?" France smiled, he was such a good kid. He ruffled the boys curly locks and put on his jacket. "Come on, lets go look for him." Mathieu nodded and ran out the door.

After hours of looking for the smaller nation they decided to stopped for a snack. France lightly sipped on his iced tea, they were getting no where and fast. France was pretty large, who knows where Alfred could have gone…it was nearly impossible. No matter how hard he tried to feel Alfred in his country he just couldn't….and it was driving him mad. As they sipped on their iced teas Mathieu suddenly perked up. "Papa…" France lazily looked up at his child "What is it, Mathieu?" Mathieu got up and started walking. France jumped up and started following.

"Mathieu? Where are you going?" France questioned. Mathieu just kept walking, "If I waz Alfred I would wan ta zee za zites, non?" France thought about this "Ze las plaze 'ea would go iz zee Eiffel Tower, non?" (Translation: The last place he would go is the Eiffel Tower, no?). France smiled and started sprinting "Great idea, Mattie!" Mathieu smiled and ran along side is papa.

One they had gotten there it had started to get dark, they went up the tower but found no Alfred. It was nearing eight o'clock and time to head home for the day. Mathieu sighed as he opened the door but paused as he smelled something good, France did the same. They went into the kitchen to see Alfred stirring something that looked like sauce and intently reading a cook book. He started to add more ingredients.

France walked in and embraced Alfred in a hug from behind. Alfred jumped, not knowing they were even there. "U-Uh…sorry….I made you dinner to make it up to you." France spun Alfred around, face full of both worry and relief. "Where did you go?" Alfred pointed towards the backdoor. "You have a nice and clean basement." France stared and burst into laughter. Mathieu, who was still standing at the entrance to the kitchen giggled, they were together again. Soon after they ate it was time for bed. Alfred quietly made his way to his bed and turned out the lights, and France helped Mathieu to bed saying good night in French, giving him a kiss on the cheek and turning out the lights. Alfred rolled into his side, facing the wall. He missed England, he missed his good night kisses and affection, he hoped he'd get better soon.

That night it decided to storm, rather harshly too. The thunder cracked through the sky as the lightning flashed brightly through the closed curtains. Alfred cringed and slipped under the covers, oh how he wished England was there right now…running to France would just be weird. The storm had started around ten o'clock and now it was around two in the morning, sure the English storms were worse but never lasted this long. Alfred hated it. The storm kept on through out the night, the hail sized rain pelting the windows and the roof, the rumbling shaking the windows and the lightning flashing every few seconds, it was the worst night of his life. More tears rolled down his cheeks, he didn't know when he had started crying but he knew that when the storm ended that was when his tears would stop. Alfred hugged his bunny tightly.

Mathieu blinked groggily, what was that noise? Over the thunder he kept hearing this odd noise, it sounded a lot like crying…but who- Mathieu got up, looked to make sure his bear was alright and walked down the hall to where Alfred was staying. He opened the door to see no one, but he could defiantly hear the noise, the thunder suddenly let out a large crack that shook the windows harshly. Mathieu jumped and ran over to Alfred's bed slipping under the blankets with him.

Alfred nearly screamed when Mathieu got up in the bed with him, what the heck was he doing here anyway? Mathieu noted Alfred was shaking a bit, but yet again so was he. Alfred turned over and faced the wall silently telling Mathieu that he wasn't wanted, but the little French boy knew better. He snuggled up to the English boy and just laid there. Alfred did not move nor protest, he was more on the verge of falling asleep, at least his crying was starting to subside, soon the thundering was nothing more than small background noise.

France woke up and stretched. He looked at the clock that read, 6:00. 'On the dot' France mused. He swung his legs over his bed and stretched once more, he should go check on the boys. He put on his robe and made his way down to Mathieu's room but got a surprise of him not being there, just the white bear taking advantage of having the bed to himself. France hummed and walked down to Alfred's room, he opened the door to see Alfred and Mathieu cuddling. France smiled and leaned against the side of the door. 'They must have gotten scared during the storm last night.' France thought. He backed out of the room and closed the door, he would leave them be for now. He would fix breakfast later and knew Mathieu would be the first one up.

Around eight was when France had started breakfast and the smell of the food floated down to the boys room. Alfred snored as he mouth hung wide open and a bit drool coming down his cheek, Mathieu was curled yup next to Alfred lightly sucking his thumb. This though soon stopped as the smell made way into the boys noses. Mathieu blinked his eyes open as his dreams were disturbed by the intruding smell.

He sat up and looked around…this was not his room. He looked over and saw Alfred, how did he end up in Alfred's bed? Mathieu racked his brain and remembered the loud thunderstorm that night. He nodded to himself to confirm his thoughts. He reached over and shook Alfred who mumbled something he couldn't understand. "Alfred, please wake up. Alfred, Alfred…" Mathieu chanted. The American's eyes fluttered up and were rubbed furiously, crying can make your eyes very sore, especially from lack of sleep. "Wha-?" Mathieu giggled, "Time to get up, its after eight and I think France is cooking breakfast, will…will you be joining us today?" Alfred blinked as the words took a minute to process. Then nodded slowly making Mathieu beam, "Great!"

Alfred watched as the French boy jump up and ran out of the room. Alfred was bewildered, who was that and why was he in his bed? He thought as he dressed and combed his hair, in mid comb he nearly face palmed himself. Mathieu, right. Alfred poked his head out of the door and looked to his right and left, the smell was coming from the right, so Alfred started down the hall way. Which, fortunately for him, led to the kitchen where a happy little French boy was eating a stack of pancakes glistening as they were drenched in syrup.

Alfred saw France flipping pancakes over the stove and putting them on a plate. He walked over and tugged on France's sleeve, the Frenchman looked down to see Alfred. "Ah, good morning Alfred. You're going to grace us with your presents this morning? Alfred nodded and sat down in a chair beside Mathieu who was devouring the stack of pancakes. Alfred watched in awe as the pancakes disappeared one by one, soon a fresh plate of pancakes were set in front of him, thankfully not the size of Mathieu's. "I wouldn't figure you would eat as much pancakes as Mathieu here, hopefully this is enough?" Alfred nodded. "Thank you." France smiled and went to go clean up. Alfred turned around "You aren't going to eat?" France shook his head "No, I already ate." The American turned around and begun to eat.

Once done (around noon) France took Mathieu back to the study room to learn English,, which left Alfred with a house to himself. A large house. Usually this would tempt Alfred into exploring but…he didn't want to right now. The only thing he wanted right now was to go back to England, even if it meant sitting or living in a hospital for days. It had been a while since he had last heard of any news of his dad, was he any better? He would have to ask France, but he was busy right now. Alfred decided to go outside and do…something. He walked to the backdoor and went out, but not before he left a note saying where he would be if France came out.

He looked around the almost bare yard, it was quite different from his house. His house had a large tree with a swing attached to it, this did have a tree and something else, not one evil swing but two! Two on one branch! Double the evil! He walked past the swings and climbed into the tree a high as the branches would hold him, which was pretty high considering he was only a couple branched from the very top. If it was not for the weak branches he would go to the top. The wind started to blow around him, it felt really good and cool. Alfred eventually returned to his room and played with some of the things he had brought over from England's house…his old house.

It was nearing two o'clock and Alfred was getting bored, he had played with everything in his room. He wanted to go to the park, he didn't remember where it was, he did remember passing it when France had first taken him here. He had always gone with England…and he didn't even know how he was! Was he getting any better? Alfred sat up from his laying position on the bed, there had to be a way to find out. If France wasn't going to tell him…he'd find out for himself. Alfred jumped up and looked around, then he saw the phone; a grin crept up the nations face.

Mathieu sighed and put down his pencil "Please, papa, can we stop now? I am getting tired of 'is." France smiled and nodded. "Yes, we can stop for now. Go get Alfred and we can go out for a snack." Mathieu grinned and ran off. France cleaned up the paper and pens then went to get changed to go out. As he came out he saw heard Mathieu yell something. It was coming from the upstairs. He went to the stairs and listened. "Alfred! I said we'd play hide n' seek later! Come out now, we're going to get snacks!" France paled. Alfred ran off again.

He ran outside to check the basement, he threw the doors open and looked around…nothing. He went back in the house and looked around, he had to leave a note this time! He ran into the kitchen he looked around…nothing…he looked in the front hallway and saw a small note sticking to the front door. He walked up and took it off

__

France,  
Thanks for the…stay. But I don't like it here, I miss England, I don't even know how he is! Since you wont clue me in…I'll just find out myself.

Mathieu came up and tugged on his papa's sleeve. "Did Alfred run away again?" He did not respond, but trying to figure out where Alfred would go- "Shit. Mathieu, put your shoes on, we're going to the port."

Alfred clung to his bunny, he knew he couldn't take anything without being caught but he had to bring Mr. Bunny. He looked around, he couldn't go through the checking people without being caught and sent back to France's house, he had to hide somewhere. A dog somewhere barked loudly and people were yelling at it to hush. Alfred smiled, perfect.

He crept over to the dog cage and looked into it, boy was that a big dog. He looked up at the lady and yelled "Is the dog friendly?" The lady smiled and nodded. "Yes, if you stick your fingers in he'll lick them. Alfred did just that and like the lady said the dog licked them furiously, this was going too perfectly. Once everyone had turned away from him he looked back to the dog and put his fingers to his lip. "If I open your cage will you let me un?" The dog just panted, Alfred took that as a yes and slowly opened the cage. Once open he slid into it and behind the dog, just enough room, hopefully the dog went before they left.

The lady spoke more to one of the workers before motioning for the cage, hopefully he wasn't too heavy where they would notice the difference. Luckily since Alfred was small for his age he would be able to hide behind the dog incase anyone looked in. One of the workers picked them up, with a huff, and placed it onto the belt. They went around and then were picked up again and headed towards the plane.

France screeched to a stop in the parking lot, grabbed Mathieu and began to run. He looked franticly around and saw a security guard. (I'm too lazy to translate to French right now) "Sir!" The man turned to France, "Please, my son ran off and is in here somewhere. He looks almost exactly like this kid except he had short straight hair." The man was quickly scribbling down notes and told France to keep looking and would send out a message to everyone to be on the look out. France thanked the man and went off to search.

Alfred shifted uncomfortably in the box, it was crapped, dark and really hot. They were now in the loading half of the ship and the heat was wanting to suffocate him. Once he heard the ship blow the horn thing and felt it take off he figured it was a good time to get out. He scooted around the dog and felt around for the lever but got a surprise, there was a combination lock on it now. Alfred paled, when did that get there?

It seemed like an eternity as Alfred fumbled with the lock but had no luck in figuring out the code, it was impossible. As he continued to fumble with the luck the door suddenly opened, he quickly pulled his hands away and sat back. Who ever it was came in and walked around, their heavy shoes thumping as they walked by. Alfred held his breath as who ever it was stopped in front of the cage. The person turned around and could be heard walking out and the door shutting behind them. Alfred let out his breath and scooted back to the front of the cage and continued to fumble with the lock until someone grabbed his hands and held them there. Alfred yelped and tried to pull them away but the grip was too tight. A window behind and to the right of him opened letting the sun light filter in.

The man could be seen bending down, probably to see who was stowing away in the storage area but once the face was seen Alfred gasped again "You!" It was the Russian! England had told Alfred to stay away from him, he wasn't someone to be messed with. Russia let go of Alfred's hands, took the lock and yanked it off as if it was paper. Alfred gulped as the Russian opened up the cage and pulled the American out buy his shirt. He was lifted up to Russia's size and just stared at, "Do you remember me? You must, you have the look of horror on your face, England must have taught you about me, da?" Alfred paled, he didn't know what to say, maybe it was best not to say anything.

Russia gave a childish smiled but it didn't make Alfred feel any better. "Da, you do. Now, mind explaining me why you are stowing away and why you were in France?" Alfred just gave a shrug. Russia frowned, "You must have a reason, I bet I know. You were in France because England is down, so France kidnapped you. Now you are on a Russian ship heading for Russia because you forgot to check if the people were going to England or not, am I not correct?"

Alfred felt himself turn white, Russia? He's on a ship heading for Russia? Alfred wished he would have stayed with France, where at least it was safe. "Da, you are heading for my country. Coming for a visit? How nice, you can stay at my place." Russia set Alfred in his arms "You will stay with me for now, da? It would be best not to object, if you know what is good for you." Alfred just nodded, things were about to get a lot worse.

****

OoOoOoO

I don't know what Alfred made, don't ask, use your imagination. I was thinking more along the lines of spaghetti =]

I am sorry for this whole Russia pretty much nation-napping Alfred. And this is focusing on him, it wont be focusing on Mathieu till England takes Mathieu as own colony, well when that happens it will be focusing on England, Alfred and Mathieu's family bonding. 2 more chapters till this happens. (Cause some of these are just kind of...fillers? But importaint ones..if that makes sense at all.)

Well I updated AND its over 3,000 words, I demand reviews or I'll send the _Evilness of Russia _on all of you~! Become one with Russia! *cackles evilly*

Fun Facts:

Strong winds can sway Eiffel Tower slightly. During the storm of 1999, it moved approximately 13 centimeters from its initial position. The Eiffel Tower also has two restaurants, on the first and second platforms, named Altitude and Jules Verne.


	7. Not So Bad

**I had a whole chapter written but my gay computer decided to get a virus and crap itself. They said there was a chance of my stuff being erased and a slim chance it would stay. I had a lot written. I wont re write it, I'll make up a new one! (I appoloize for the shortness)**

**xXxXxXoOoOoOxXxXxX**

Alfred gave a small huff as he was locked up in Russia's room for what seemed like forever. He was a boy, he needed to be occupied, not locked up in some room by himself. Well, he'd rather be by himself than be with the Russian. As Alfred sat on the floor of the room he went over what his father had taught him.

Russia had a creepy aura to him despite how childish he looked. He was violent and had multiple personalities. If captured, Alfred was to either cooperate or run away. Never fight. Alfred sighed, he wasn't that stupid.

The boat rocked violently and there was yelling coming from the other side of the door. Alfred stood up and pressed his ear to the door. He could hear them but couldn't understand it. He huffed and kicked the door, of course, stupid other languages.

Alfred found a spot on the floor and laid down. Whatever was happening he didn't care, he just wanted to know how England was! Was that so much to ask for? Alfred sat up. No, he had to get out of here…now! He looked around the room and his eyes caught the window.

Sure it was small but he could fit. He scrambled up to his feet, moved a crate that was in the room up to the window and threw it open. He looked down at the water and gulped.

Alfred climbed onto the window, closed his eyes and jumped. He knew he'd rather die than be with the scary Russian. He hit the water going under then coming up for air. Good lord it was freezing. Then an thought stuck him. What now? What was he supposed to do now? Swim the whole way?

He looked around. The only sign of land was the one they were going to. He shivered and swam to the back of the ship where there the rope was going around the ship, and grabbed onto it. He had to get out of the freezing water till he got to land, then, would he find a way to escape.

The boat rocked violently again which caused him to loose hold of the rope and plunge into the water….this time instead of coming up, he sank. No matter how hard he kicked or flailed his arms he couldn't make himself go up like the last time. Alfred stopped and closed his eyes letting himself sink to the bottom of the icy cold waters. Maybe why no one would tell him about England was because he was dead. So to see England again he would have to die too. And that was enough for the little American boy to just let himself sink.

Alfred shot up from where he was laying and fell over hitting his head. He heard someone gasp and felt himself being lifted up and set in some ones lap. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at who was holding him. And just stared.

"Am I in heaven?" He laughed and raised one of his trademark furry think eyebrows. "Of course not." Alfred frowned, but wasn't he supposed to be dead? "You save me then?" England raised an eyebrow. "Saved you…?" Alfred nodded furiously.

"I ran away from France cause I wanted to be with you. So I went to the port and stowed away in a dog carrier and ended up on a boat to Russia. And He was there. He got me and said I couldn't leave. Then I figured you were dead. I didn't want to stay with him so I jumped out the window, sank and decided it just sink." England blinked trying to take this all in.

"Okay let me get this straight…you didn't try to save yourself cause you thought I died?" Alfred slowly nodded and England gave him a frustrated look. "Well this certainly didn't happen. Though they did find you in a dog cage, asleep. You've been sleeping since then." England paused. "And! Even if I ever do die. Don't ever kill yourself because of that and I highly doubt I will ever die anytime soon. So don't worry." Alfred just embraced England and gave a sniff.

"I'm just glad you're okay." England blushed at the show of affection but hugged back. England smiled, he knew how to cheer him up. "Guess what, Alfred? We get to go back home. Our home." Alfred looked up and beamed. "Really? Awesome!" He bounced up and down. England smiled. "Yes, as soon as I check out of the hospital we can go home. Your stuff is being brought back as we speak." Alfred grinned wider and squeezed him. "I'm so happy! I'm much happier that you're better! I can't wait!" England ruffled his hair. "When we get back I'll make your favorite meal!" Alfred grimaced. "I'll get leftovers from France." England frowned. "Ouch."

**xXxXxXoOoOoOxXxXxX**

**Yeah got this idea when I was straightening my hair. Yup. It sucks but I finally got a chapter posted!**

**Remember to vote on my poll! It ends August 1st! Whatever pairing is chosen is the one I will write about. I will tell you which is winning so far….nah. You'll just have to wait! Reeeeeeeeview! They are like the meatballs to my spaghetti sauce :D**


	8. Don't Want To

****

The untold parts of history! Lol not really. But I decided to switch this up a bit…I thought. "What if instead of France giving up Canada…England has to give up America?" I thought that was a good twist and would take some time to really think about. Like how to write that. Now things are NOT going to go along with history cause I'm way too lazy to remember…and I don't know when other countries came in…but…this is gonna be interesting :)

Arthur did in fact fix Alfred his favorite food; cheeseburgers. Though it was slightly burnt and Alfred swore it made a growling noise when he picked it up…he ate it. Thankfully France had sent a 'get well' cake for them to eat and Arthur made tea to go with it despite Alfred's protests. He hated tea. Coffee was better.

Alfred chugged the rest of his milk and patted his stomach. "Ah~ So good!" England smiled and cleared his throat. "Alfred, would you like to learn how to play an instrument?" The little American tilted his head and shrugged "I dunno." England rubbed his temples "Its ' I don't know'. Anyway, I've already set you up for private Cello lesson starting tomorrow." Alfred gave a pout. "But what if I don't wanna?"

England sighed "Use correct grammar when talking, Alfred. Its ' don't want to.' Even if you don't want to, you have to." Alfred huffed, "Well that's unfair." England rolled his eyes and collected their plates. "I don't care if you think its fair or not. You're taking the lessons." Alfred frowned and stormed out of the room and out the back door despite England yelling for him to come back.

He didn't want to listen to him. He didn't want to take the dumb lessons, he didn't want to learn how to play! He didn't even know what a cello was! Alfred huffed and climbed the tree all the way to the top and sat there. He wasn't going to come down till England cancelled his lesson.

Five minutes later Arthur came out and looked around for the nation. **(I guess…he would be a colony? Right…? I don't know! /shot/.) **Arthur looked up in the tree and frowned. "Alfred, come down." The little…colony(?) shook his head. "No! Not till you cancel my lessons." England rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Either you come down here or I will make you go back with France and he will teach you. I'm your father, please listen." Of course he didn't mean that. He would never give anything to that frog! "You're not my father! You're a meanie face!" England frowned

Alfred frowned a bit but stayed on his branch. England threw up his hands. "Fine, I hate to do this but I have no choice." England then turned around and went inside. Alfred began to get curious but stayed put. Hours and many leaf tearing later… France came out the backdoor followed by England. Alfred nearly fell out of the tree. No way, he actually called him? **( I guess you could call this… the first part of Americas rebellious stage /shot..again/)**

England looked to France and said sternly. "Remember, you have him for six months. Only six months." France nodded and looked up in the tree. "Mon dieu, he's really up in ze tree." England sighed. "Alfred, mon cher (my dear), please come down. We have some things to discuss." Alfred stayed put. France looked to Arthur and held out his hand. England put something in Frances' hand that make Alfred's heart stop.

France held up Alfred's most prized possession and then took out a lighter and held it close to it. Tears started to weld up in his eyes. He was going to burn Mr. Bunny! Alfred whimpered. He couldn't…he wouldn't. France opened the lighter and the flame came to life. France brought it close to the stuffed animal. "If you come down I will not burn your bunny." Alfred let out a small sigh and started to climb down the tree.

He felt weak for giving in just because of a stuffed animal… but he had to do it. He had to save his bunny. Though half way down he lost his footing and slipped and fell hitting branches on the way down but caught one a few feet above the ground. He let out of breath of relief, dropped the rest of the way down then ran over to England and clung to his leg.

"Don't make me go! I'll be good! I wont complain anymore! I'll listen! I promise! Don't let him take me away, please! Please!" Alfred was now sobbing and was close to just straight out crying. He didn't want to go with France, he had to stay with England. France shook his head as if saying ' Don't give in.' Alfred was shaking and wracked sobs were escaping his throat. England sighed and looked down at Alfred giving him a sympathetic look but his voice was strong and firm. "You have to, you don't have a choice. You will be back."

Alfred stared up in disbelief. But…England hated France! Fear started to race through Alfred's mind. If England was giving him away to France, whom he hated, he must really hate him. Alfred gripped England's pants harder but then with a deep breath he finally let go. He stood up, not looking at anyone and walked into the house. He stopped short when he saw Matthew sitting down in a chair reading a book. The French boy looked up in surprise but then concern flew across his face.

"Waz wrong, Alfred?" The little American just glared and stomped away heading for the stairs. Matthew sighed and followed the American to his room, where the door was promptly slammed in his face. Matthew frowned and bravely opened the bedroom door to see Alfred throwing blocks haphazardly around the room. One flew towards Matthew and hit him in the face before he could respond.

The French boy let out a scream and fell to the floor, crying. Alfred immediately stopped throwing and looked at the crying French boy. He dropped the rest of his blocks and ran over to Matthew. He inspected his head, which is where he was hit, and held out his hand. "Follow me." Matthew sniffed and looked at Alfred's hand. He was helping him? Matthew took his hand and Alfred led them into the bathroom where he pulled out a box of Band-Aids.

He peeled off the wrapper and carefully stuck it on Matthews head. "There ya go." Matthew tilted his head like he expected something else. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. "…What?" Matthew giggled "A-are you gonna kiss it?" Alfred was taken aback. Why would he kiss it? That was an odd request.

"Why?" Matthew smiled. "Papa says that will make it feel better and heal faster. He always kisses it." Alfred crossed his arms, there was no way- Alfred looked back at Matthew to see him giving the cutest pouty face. Alfred sigh then leaned down and gave it a fast kiss. "Better?" Matthew nodded and giggled. Alfred rolled his eyes and left the bathroom. Matthew stood there for a few seconds before deciding to follow.

Alfred was picking up the blocks in his room and putting them away, he looked angry. "Alfred…" Alfred hummed but didn't look at him. Matthew took that as a sign to keep talking "A-are you coming with us?" Alfred slammed the remaining blocks in the tub making Matthew wince. "What do you think? I don't think England would call you guys out for nothing." Matthew frowned. "…Why don't you call England your papa?"

Alfred turned to Matthew. "Why? Okay, Matthew, let me explain to you why I don't. I figured this out a while ago. We are just pieces of land that they own, they are just waiting for us to grow into adults so we can help them with the countries decisions. We are used as bargaining chips just being tossed around. We were found so England owns me. He is in no way my father."

Matthew frowned. "England treats you like land?" Alfred shook his head "Sometimes it feels like it." Matthew took Alfred's hand "France doesn't treat me like land, maybe when you come over you'll see." Alfred glared. "I don't want to go with you. Ever." Matthew frowned and took a step back just as France yelled for the two boys. "Papa wants us." Alfred mumbled something under his breath and went to the top of the stairs looking down at France and England.

France smiled "Time to go. I have most of your stuff already in the car." Alfred narrowed his eyes, turned around and went back into his room and slammed the door. Matthew frowned, looked back at France, England then turned and ran after Alfred. He turned the doorknob but it wouldn't move. Locked. "Alfred…please let me in. Its me, Matthew, there's no one else out here." There was movement then the door slowly opened. "You can tell France that he can leave with out me. I'm not going anywhere. He can shove it up his ass."

The door was then shut and was heard being re-locked. Matthew sighed and went down stairs then look up at his papa and England. "He said he wasn't going and he told you to shove it." England's mouth dropped open and France merely shook his head. "You have a naughty boy." England crossed his arms and sighed "He's defiantly rebellious." France glanced over at England "He'll be a lot of trouble when he grows up." England snorted "He's a lot of trouble now." England stomped up the stairs and to Alfred's room.

Matthew looked to France and tugged on his shirt. France looked down "What is it, Mathieu?" Matthew cleared this throat "Alfred said he feel like a piece of owned land." France raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well Alfred told me he doesn't called England his father because, quote, 'We are just pieces of land that they own, they are just waiting for us to grow into adults so we can help them with the countries decisions. We are used as bargaining chips just being tossed around.'" France stared at him in shock. Alfred really thought that? Surly England has given plenty of love to him, it must be part of his rebellious stage. France sighed and shook his head. "Well deal with that later."

There was a lot of yelling, thumping and crashes coming from upstairs but France and Matthew stayed downstairs and waited. After thirty minutes England down with a tired out- but still struggling - Alfred in his arms. "Here you go." France thanked him and the three headed out.

****

Every time I typed 'tree' I would type 'door' for some odd reason /shot/. Worst ending for this chapter EVER! I dunno how many chapters there will be till the end. It could be 20 - 30 depending on how many ideas I get. I wont know for a while. I would suspect at least 20. Reviews please! They are like the cheese to my ravioli! :D

****

PS. For my poll: The poll result is….actually a tie between 4.

1st place: AustriaHungary (*long gag*)  
2nd place: USUK  
3rd place: PolandLithuania  
4th place: PrussiaCanada

The poll will now be open till we get one thats the highest pick. Which hopefully it will end by August 13th-15th cause thats the time (I think) I'll be leaving for con. The poll will now be narrowed down to these 4 unless requested. You can vote twice. Whatever is voted will either be a one-shot or a short story about those two. Depending on the genre picked.


	9. Back to France

****

I'm sorry this ended up more as a…make up history thing than an actual story. I can always go back and add more chapters of when they were little. Like a Christmas chapter or something. Those would be at the end though, after I'm done with this. Maybe. Or I might just post it separately. I dunno. What do you all think so far?

November 1754 - The (undeclared) start of the French and Indian War

Alfred glared out the car window as they headed towards France's house. It was a long tense twelve hours but somehow they made it safely in France's driveway and were now sitting in silence. "Alfred, I would believe your stuff is back in the same room as you were staying before." Alfred mumbled something under his breath. Matthew did not catch it but France must have because he looked appalled. "Did you learn those dirty words from L'Angleterre?" He paused "Though I will not stand for it." Alfred rolled his eyes though still facing the window.

France got out, opened up Alfred's door. "Hors, s'il vous plaît." Alfred turned to France and give him an odd look. France grinned "You're not going to be learning the Cello, mon cher. You will be learning French. L'Angleterre did not say I couldn't force some French influence on you." Alfred glared. "No way in hell would I want to learn French." France frowned, grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him into the house. "Come, Mathieu." Matthew followed the two inside.

Once inside France pushed Alfred into his room and stood in the doorway. "You will learn to respect me." Alfred scoffed. France frowned, turned and bumped into Matthew. France smiled, "You can go play with him if you want to. Papa has to go do some paperwork and a few meetings to attend." And not to mention they were for the (undeclared) war. He handed Matthew the key to the door, shut the door and locking them both inside. France rubbed the bridge of his nose and went to his meetings.

A few months passed and you could notice changes in both Matthew and Alfred. They were both growing rapidly, Alfred a bit more though. Both were about in their teens. Matthew- appearance wise- was thirteen and Alfred sixteen. France kept them both in the house at all times so they wouldn't know about the war that was taking place.

One day Matthew fell asleep in Alfred's room while playing a long game of Battleship*. This was Alfred's perfect chance of finally being able to get out of his room and see what was going on with France and England. Something was going on, he could feel it. Literally. France just shrugged it off as growing pains, if it was growing pains…then why did he feel like he was dying? He had to find out. Alfred looked over to Matthew and crept over and carefully slipped the key off from around his neck. He quietly ran over to the door, unlocked it and cautiously looked around.

France didn't seem to be anywhere. 'Another meeting' Alfred guessed and made his way to France's office. He carefully opened the door to find it empty. Perfect. He ran over to the desk and started to shuffled through it. There has to be something here…

Alfred picked up a paper. It was completely in French. But of course that did not matter, he knew how to speak it fluently, the better he knew it and cooperated the more he would find out. And not get beaten again. Alfred shook the thoughts away and skimmed over the paper, gasping at the large numbers. So many people…dead. Alfred put the paper back and started to read more. He couldn't believe it, there was a war going on he didn't know about. Plus things is his own country weren't very good to begin with. Those matters would be delt with later though. The door creaked open an Alfred froze, he put the papers down and turned to the door.

Matthew was standing in the door way looking rather aggravated but confused at the same time. "You can feel it too?" Alfred was taken aback. Matthew felt it also? He nodded slowly. Matthew sighed, "France doesn't think I know. But I do. I can feel it, and it hurts. Just like yours does." Alfred sighed and walked out the door and back down to his room. "You wont tell France I got out will you?" Matthew shook his head, his blond locks falling into his face. "No. France isn't very nice to you." Alfred smiled. "You know what? You're alright, Canada." Matthew blinked, he wasn't called by his country name a lot. "U-uhm, thanks."

Alfred smiled sadly. "Matthew, if I tell you something…you wont get mad will you?" Matthew tilted his head. "Um, probably not." It was true. Matthew rarely got mad. Alfred pulled out a few papers and a pen. "I'm running away…back to England."

****

-0-vvvvvvv-0- Rawr!

Remember that France is being a jerk to Alfred because of England. It's the French and Indian War. Its all going with how I am switching history around haha.

*I love that game but I suck so badly. One of my friends had this in her story. Just saying.


	10. The Idea of Escape

Matthew frowned and looked down to the floor. "I'm not mad…just…disappointed. I wish you could stay here but- I guess I understand." Alfred picked up Matthews cell phone* do you mind if I use this? Matthew shrugged "I guess, just don't let France catch you on it." Alfred nodded and began to dial numbers. Matthew sighed quietly to himself and went to his room. His bear was laying on his bed. "Hello, Kumayearo." The bear looked up at him questioningly "…who?" Matthew sighed and replied with the usual "Canada, ze one who feez you."

The bear (actually named Kumajirou) just rolled onto his back. Matthew sighed and laid across his bed. "I don't know what to do, Kuma. I don't want Alfred to leave but…we both are on different zides of zis war." Kumajirou tilted his head. "Food." Matthew sighed and sat up. "I wonder when he'll leave." Kuma pouted, sat up and set a paw on Matthews back. "Maybe, if you give me food you ask." Matthew gave the polar bear an aggravated sigh then picked him up. "Fine." Matthew went to the kitchen, set the bear down and put a can of sardines in his food bowl. Kumajirou frowned as did Matthew. "Zis iz all we 'ave right now, Kuma. I'll azk papa to pick you up zome food later."

The polar bear looked up at his owner "You get it." Matthew sighed. He usually would go out and get it, but considering not being able to leave the house, and France being out a lot; it was a bit hard to get anything. Alfred told Matthew to sneak out one day because France had been gone for almost a week and the food was rapidly decreasing. Matthew refused leaving Alfred to be mad for quite a while.

France came back the next week finding out that they were out- they had been out three days. He felt bad and took Matthew out for dinner and brought Alfred back something. Matthew didn't like how his papa was treating Alfred, but he couldn't do anything about it. He waited for Alfred to come up with an idea-which he did. The French boy sighed-again-and put his head down on the table, he didn't want him to leave. Matthews head jerked up when he heard something slam to the ground.

Alfred watched Matthew leave the room and began to dial the number to the airport*. It rang a few times and someone finally picked up.

" Bonjour, l'aéroport français, peux-je vous aider?" (Hello, France airport, may I help you?) Alfred sighed, he hated using French but he was glad he knew it. "Oui. Pourriez-vous me donner un vol à Angleterre, s'il vous plaît?" (Yes, can I have a flight to England, please?) the line was silent then the dial tone came on. Alfred growled and slammed the phone to the ground. That was the wrong thing to say. Matthew peaked his head in the doorway. "What waz zat?" Alfred didn't respond but flipped through the phone book, stopped and began to dial. Matthew backed out of the room and back to the kitchen.

Alfred crossed his fingers, hopefully his would work. "Bonjour." Alfred tried to calm his voice. "Bonjour, j'aimerais m'inscrire à la guerre." (Hello, I would like to sign up for the war.) The man laughed. "Vraiment? Qui, peux-je demander, n'est-ce pas?" (Really? Whom, may I ask, is this?) "Matthew Williams Bonnefoy." It was silent. For some reason someone else picked up the phone- speaking in English. "Mathieu?" Alfred froze. France. He looked on the phone and then ran to the kitchen "H-prise s'il vous plaît." He covered the speaker and looked at Matthew.

"I have a big favor I need you to do for me." Matthew raised an eyebrow. "What would zat be?" Alfred explained he used his name to join the military and France picked up. Matthew looked horrified. "I-I can't go to war!" Alfred shook his head. "No-No! You use your name…but I go." Matthew hesitated. "You see.." Alfred continued. "We look so much alike I will pass for you. Vise-versa."

Matthew stared at Alfred going over this…then it hit him. "You…want to zwitch placez? Az in…me look like you?" Alfred nodded. "Please?" Silence. "Please! I need your help." Matthew hated the pitiful look on Alfred's face…so he gave in. He got on the phone with France. They argued for a full hour and explaining how he knew about the war- finally- France complied. Matthew put down the phone and looked to Alfred. "Congratz, you are a leader." Alfred grinned, "Even better."

Alfred was beginning to like this challenge. It would be difficult, but he could do it…for his father…for his country. France was going to be away at a meeting and someone was going to be picking 'Matthew' up. Matthew handed Alfred the scissors then shut his eyes, "Just hurry…" He whispered. Alfred nodded and began to cut Matthews hair in his own hair style. Once done Alfred stood back and looked at his creation. "You look just like me…" Matthew looked in the mirror, shocked. "Wow…I do…" Alfred collected the remaining hair and gave it to Matthew who gave it a quick look, took it and began to work.

He had been able to make it into a wig to fit over Alfred's, even giving it his trade-mark curl. Matthew smiled sadly one done "This iz kind of zcary." Alfred chuckled "Yeah, looking so much like each other is kinda scary." Matthew gave a small giggle, that wasn't what he meant. But…there was nothing they could do now. Alfred turned to Matthew "I need your uniform." Matthew nodded and ran off to retrieve it.

As Matthew left Alfred's smile went away. He was scared, but he couldn't let it show to Matthew. He had to prove he was strong, like a hero. Matthew came back with the outfit and Alfred grinned. "Wow…this is great! Did you make it?" Matthew nodded. Alfred and Matthew exchanged clothes…then it came for the time to go. The car out front was waiting for 'Matthew'. Alfred looked over to Matthew and embraced him. "Thanks, Mattie, for everything." Matthew's eyes began to fill with tears. "Ztay zafe, Al. Vizit, me zometime, eh?" Alfred nodded and got in the car. Matthew waved as he watched his brother go out of sight. Kumajirou, who was in Matthew's arms, looked up at his owner and licked his face. "It will be alright." Matthew smiled. "I hope so." For now, he had to focus on being Alfred.

**-0-vvvvvvv-0- Rawr! Review! Or I'll eat choo! **

**Pardon my French xD The actual French. It's probably wrong but...whatever! Two chapters in one day...with all the reviews I got the last time I felt the need to. Psh. I got ONE. You're lucky I updated at all.**

**Remember that France is being a jerk to Alfred because of England. It's the French and Indian War. Its all going with how I am switching history around haha. I'm so sorry this ended up like this...but I like it. Who else does? REVIEW PLEASE! **

***I know cell phones probably weren't around buuuuut, its my story.**

*** Dun remember when plains were invented…like I said. Its my story. If I want there to be a plane, there's gonna be a god damn plane haha.**


End file.
